


Howl

by FirithAriel



Series: The Shadow Of Your Heart [4]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, They love eachother way too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel
Summary: Loki and Sigyn have been apart for far too long. After Loki messed up big time, he enlists Stephen Strange’s help to finally meet with Sigyn on Earth, if only for a few hours. They have to make the most of it before Strange kicks him off the planet again..-Part of my story Long And Lost and The Shadow Of Your Heart series.You should read that series first if you want more depth.





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> This is the explicit version of what happens between chapters 14 and 15 of my story [Long And Lost](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/13649145).  
> I just felt they needed this after spending 300 years apart, and putting it on the main story was going to mess too much with the pacing.
> 
> Recommended song: [Howl - Florence and the Machine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DtXc9h2nki8)

“I love you.” Loki stated with a shaky voice.

Sigyn breathed out. “Say it again.”

“I love you.”

“Again.”

“I love you.” After that, it became so much easier to keep saying it. “I love you so much.”

He repeated it over and over again as he walked over to her and started kissing, mumbling more ‘I love you’s against her lips. Soon, they were a tangle of limbs and wandering hands against the wall. Fighting for breath as they couldn’t get enough of each other. Sigyn tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling slightly. It made him push against her as the kisses got heated and deeper. Loki’s mouth trailed down Sigyn’s neck, while his hands snuck under her shirt.

“Stupid midgardian clothes…” He growled when his hand met her bra.

“Says the one wrapped in leather.”

Sigyn pushed him back and smiled, making their clothes disappear in a flash of gold.

“Loki…” She said softly, touching the edges of the scar on the left side of his abdomen.

He didn’t say anything, Sigyn had already seen what had happened on Svartalfheim. Instead, he took her hand and laced his fingers with hers.  
Loki stepped back slightly and stared at her in awe. He took in her naked body slowly, eyes focusing on every patch of skin, every curve and every crevice, every dip and freckle. His gaze was so intense that Sigyn started panting, knowing exactly what he was thinking. His eyes dragged down her shoulders to her breasts, to the curve of her hips. He smiled, and ran his thumb over her hip bone, drawing a sharp gasp out of her.

He looked into her eyes. “You’re as beautiful as the day I lost you.”

Sigyn pulled him in and kissed him again. Hard. Passionately. It made him whimper against her mouth. His hands traveled to her breasts, lining the underside with his thumbs before tweaking her nipples. Sigyn moaned and dropped her head back to the wall.

_The walls have ears._

_Let’s make it worth his while then._

Loki smiled mischievously. Hands grabbing her thighs, he hoisted her up against the wall. Sigyn smiled back, wrapping her legs around his hips. His mouth attacked her neck.

_He’s not going to like it._

_But I will. And so will you._

With that promise, Loki adjusted his hips and entered her slowly, grunting with every inch she was soaking. Her quim felt so right around him, he forgot how to breathe for a second. After all this time, Loki had trouble believing this was actually happening. Sigyn threw her head back and moaned loudly, bringing him back to the moment. If Loki weren’t gasping for breath, he would’ve giggled.

“Loki!” She whined, pulling on his hair as he bottomed inside on her. “Oh, I’ve missed you so much!”

“Me too!” Loki said in a low tone.

Sigyn locked her ankles on his back, pushing against him. Loki looked at her, breathing against her mouth. Sucking her lower lip into his mouth, He started to move. Slowly at first, but firmly, moving and rolling his hips to hit all the correct spots inside of her.  
It didn’t matter that so much time had passed since their last meeting. Loki still remembered. Or at least his hips did. And it didn’t take them long to turn Sigyn into a whimpering, quivering mess. A loud one at that, to Loki’s great amusement and pleasure.

“Oh, Loki, please…” She breathed out. “Please, go faster.”

He complied, hooking the back of her knee on his arm and lifting it up. The change of position took Loki even deeper inside of her. He started moaning helplessly, his thrusts losing their rhythm.

Loki buried his face on her neck. “I missed you so much!” He managed to grunt out.

Sigyn pulled at his hair, nuzzling his face and searching for his lips. Loki swallowed all her moans as she came all around him. Her juices coating his cock and dribbling down. Her walls fluttering and squeezing him, pulling him to his own release and milking everything he had to offer.  
Loki let go of her legs and braced himself on the wall, feeling slightly faint. Her sweaty forehead fell on his shoulder. Sigyn chuckled.

_Well, he’s stopped eavesdropping._

With Loki’s face buried in her neck, Sigyn looked around the room for the first time. It looked like a storage room. Books and boxes piled up, old broken relics, artifacts gone wrong…

“Tell me there’s something resembling a bed.” Loki muttered against her skin, nipping and licking her pulse.

Sigyn put her hand out, detangling herself from Loki’s grasp. “Now there is.”

Loki smiled widely and scooped Sigyn on his arms, making her squeal. As soon as he dropped her on the bed, he was all over her, _again_. He didn’t waste any time in sliding down her body, ready to feast on their mixed release. Soon enough, Sigyn was panting, clutching Loki’s hair as another orgasm hit her hard.

Then they lost count. Their only mission, however unintentional, was to make a mess out of that bed.  
A shiver found Sigyn with her head on Loki’s chest, giving a respite to their tired limbs.

“Sigyn… can I ask-?”

She looked up at him. “Here we go…”

“I just need-- did you ever-- with anyone?”

Sigyn rolled her eyes at him. “That would’ve been against my wedding vows.” Loki poked on her side, making her giggle. “Never. The thought never even crossed my mind.”

Loki took a deep, and sort of shaky breath. “You know I---”

“I don’t need to know, Loki.” She interrupted him. “I could’ve seen it in your memories, but I don’t want to.”

“I need to say it.”

“After that poor girl on Sakaar?”

Loki groaned and blushed profusely. “I wasn’t going to!”

Sigyn fell on her back. “You just wanted me to see.”

“That doesn’t make it any better, does it?”

“Not really.”

“Still.” He said, hugging her again to his chest. “I couldn’t. I must say I tried a couple of times but--”

“That’s exactly what I didn’t wanna hear.” She said, hoisting herself off him.

Loki held on to her waist and dropped her on her back. “They weren’t you. They could never be you.”

He was looking at her so intensely, Sigyn felt all her animosity disappear. She caressed his face and pulled him in for a kiss.

“I wish we could stay like this forever.” Loki breathed out.

Sigyn smiled widely. Before Loki could ask, she summoned her cellphone. “Maybe we can. Sort of.”

“What is that?”

“A phone. Midgardians use it for many purposes, but the one I’m interested in is…” Opening the camera, she snapped a few pictures. “…this.”

Loki had to laugh at it. Sigyn made the phone hover over them, snapping several more pics.

“Now I can carry you in my pocket.” She said, making the phone disappear.

“As if you don’t already.” He mused, and resumed the kissing.

Somewhere in the back of their minds, they knew Strange had given them some time limit. But time didn’t matter while they were tangled into each other.  
Sigyn pushed Loki on his back, riding out their latest orgasm. Her nails leaving crescent moons on his heaving chest. Exhausted, she rolled off him and on her back, trying to catch her breath, while Loki snuggled on her shoulder by her side.

“Tell me this wasn’t a dream.” He said hoarsely.

“It wasn’t.” She answered with a smile. “It was very real and very awesome.”

Loki propped himself on his elbow and looked at her. Sigyn returned the stare a little worried, sensing his troubles. His fears for Asgard, for Hela, for Thor… _Thanos_.

“We’ll get through it.”

“How can you be so sure?” He asked. His hand lazily drawing patterns on her belly.

“I have to believe it.” She said, stroking the edge of his face. “After all we’ve been through, I have to believe we deserve to be happy.”

“It might not be that simple.”

“It won’t, but we will find a way.” Sigyn bit her lip. “I know you don’t want to leave, but you have to. Go back to Sakaar, wait for Thor and go back to Asgard. Right now, getting that stone here before Thanos finds you is the best chance we have.”

“How do you know Thor will be there?”

She shrugged. “Just a hunch.” Loki knew to trust her intuition. “Whatever happens from now on, we will get through it, _together_. As we’re meant to be.” Sigyn took Loki’s hand and placed it her lower belly. “And after that-- we could even try again…” She added, with a little smile.

“No.” Loki said sternly, trying to get his hand back. Sigyn didn’t let him. “We got lucky last time. This time--”

“ _I know_ and I don’t care.” She said with a reassuring smile.

Loki looked terrified. _“You know?”_ He started struggling to get free from her grasp, but Sigyn straddled him and pinned his hands to the bed until he stopped wiggling. “How?”

Sigyn sat on his lap and placed her hand on his chest. Loki closed his eyes.  
He was in Odin and Frigga’s chambers. Sigyn was there too. He correctly guessed this was when she left him on the cave. He could see the scars on her hands and her torn clothes. It made him flinch to remember everything that had happened before that.

_Frigga took Sigyn’s hands “That’s snake poison.” She muttered._

_Loki watched Frigga mouth a spell that revealed Sigyn’s bond on her wrist._

_“How? When? How did you convince him?” Frigga said, absolutely confused._

_Sigyn rolled her eyes. “It was his idea, and we got bound right after we got married.” She said, snatching her hand back from the queen’s grasp. “But of course that’s how low you’d think of him. He’s not even your son, is he?”_

_Loki didn’t notice how Odin shifted uncomfortably on his chair. He was staring at the Sigyn from the memory blankly. “What makes you say that?”_

_Sigyn displayed her glowing wrist to the king. “We’re bound. I can feel the glamouring spell inside of him.”_

_“Does he know?” Frigga muttered, while tears filled her eyes. Loki looked at his mother sadly._

_“No… I just noticed cause he’s been nearly depleted of his magic.”_

_“And we’ll all keep it that way.” Odin said menacingly._

_Loki watched Sigyn scowl angrily at Odin. “So many things are clear right now. Why you have always favored Thor, why you didn’t do anything when Nanna killed our sons, why you chose to punish him like this… Is he even an asgardian?”_

_“No, he’s not.” To Sigyn’s, and Loki’s, surprise, this time Frigga was the one talking._

_“Silence, woman!” Odin warned, but Frigga chose to ignore him._

_“For the Norns’ sake, Odin! We chose to adopt him after you found him in Jötunheim! We chose to raise him, and for what?” Frigga said, her voice was quivering. “To give him a life? A family? To be one of us for as long as you deemed necessary and then take it all away?”_

_“Jötunheim? He’s a frost giant?” Sigyn asked. Loki gulped hard._

_“Yes.” Frigga said, while still staring at the king. “Bring my son back home.”_

_“He’s not your son!”_

_“I choose for him to be my son, then!”_

_Loki looked at his mother. He tried to reach for her, but this was still just a memory. She had tried to save him. She had secured Sigyn’s life. She had prevented Odin from killing him more than once. Yes, Frigga at least had been a mother to him. And, oh, how he missed her!_

_“If it’s a life you want, then take mine and end our misery.” Sigyn said, and Loki turned to watch her in horror: she was ready to sacrifice herself for him._

_“Are you offering your life to save his?”_

_“If that is punishment enough for you, then yes.” She stood very still, her whole body was shaking. Loki could see her effort to conceal it from Odin._

_“You’d still give your life for him, after knowing his true heritage? Why?”_

_Loki rolled his eyes. Odin was still Odin._

_“Because I love him.”_

Loki watched the scene before him disappear and opened his eyes slowly.

“Why didn’t you--” He stopped. Sigyn was smiling at him with a hint of amusement in her eyes, and he realized: He had turned blue.

“You look breathtakingly beautiful.” She whispered, tracing the markings on his neck and shoulders.

Loki gulped hard. “I am not-- I’m--”

“Loki, you’re a shapeshifter. You could be any form you wanted. This is just one of them.” She said. “Man, woman, snake, horse, cat, _and blue_. You are you. You’re my husband.” She leaned in slowly and kissed him to which he responded somewhat hesitantly.

“Why am I not giving you frostbite?”

“I am a healer, I can block part of it.” She shrugged. “Besides, you don’t want to hurt me.”

“Huh, I never realized I could control it.”

“You are cold, though.” She said, shivering a but. “But I think I can handle it.”

Sigyn leaned in again, kissing him a little harder this time. Her hands running down his chest felt so warm against his coolness. He squirmed a little, still embarrassed by his current form, but enjoying her hands and her tongue tracing down his skin. Part of him wanted to stop her, not knowing how much longer he could restrain himself from hurting her. The other part was losing it to lust.  
Loki’s confidence was boosted the second she reached down between their bodies.  
Sigyn gasped at finding her suspicions to be true. The designs on his skin were _everywhere_. Slowly, she traced the characters on his member with her nails, making Loki’s breath hitch. She bit her lip, already imagining how would it feel inside of her.  
Loki realized what she was thinking. In a flash, he turned them over and hovered over her. His red eyes and the jagged teeth made him look feral. Even more so with the predatory look he was giving her.

“You’re not afraid of this?” He growled. “I was born a _monster_.”

“Told you. _This_ is still you. And I’m not afraid of you. _You’re my Loki._ ”

There was such sincerity and love in her eyes, that Loki felt overwhelmed. Sigyn pulled him in for a hungry kiss, as if to show whatever she couldn’t say. Arms and legs around him, Sigyn traced every bit of skin she could reach, amazed by the etched designs, and how the rubbed deliciously against her skin. She wasn’t sure she was shivering from the cold or in anticipation. Loki rubbed his cock against her, getting drunk on the warm feeling. Sigyn pushed her hips against his moves, urging him to get inside of her.

“Loki, please!” She whined.

“I don’t wanna hurt you.” He growled, fighting the animalistic compulsion to just ravish her.

“You couldn’t even if you tried.” She assured him with a smile.

Every cell of his being was pulsing with need. Her warmth was pulling him in, as did her thighs on his hips. She pleaded again, tugging on his hair and digging her nails on his lower back.

_Just let go._

And Loki did. Hand running up her thigh, he guided himself inside while kissing her hard. Once completely inside of her, he lost all composure. Her hot walls reacted to the cold, cinching around his shaft almost viciously. Curling his arms around her legs, he started pounding into her harshly. Sigyn held on to his back, neverminding the cold that spread through her body.  
Loki was biting and nipping every patch of skin he could manage to reach. His fingers were leaving angry purple marks against her hips. He couldn’t even refrain himself from digging his teeth deep into her shoulder, making her wail in both pleasure and pain.

_I’m sorry!_

She shook her head, licking a thin layer of frost off his neck.

_I love you so much!_

Soon enough they were hurling together toward their release. Loki collapsed on top of her, howling like a wounded wolf as he came deep inside of her. Sigyn shuddered and convulsed wildly with the freezing feeling inside her womb. His skin turned back to his regular pale color. Sigyn watched almost in awe how his eyes turned from red to blue.  
Loki propped himself on his hands and looked at her, a bit worried about all the bruises and ice burns. Sigyn just smiled, and made the marks glow gold as they healed and disappeared. Loki then touched the bite mark on her shoulder.

“Could you-- keep that one? For me.” He said with a smirk.

“That’s just showing off.” Sigyn giggled, but complied to his request.

She hugged him to her chest, where he could hear her heart slow down in tune with his. They enjoyed their closeness for another while, until Loki heard her heart skip a beat.

“Time’s up.” She said dejectedly. Loki hovered over her and kissed her deeply.

_You know he’s coming._

_I don’t care._

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> You can also yell at me on my [tumblr](http://fadingcoast.tumblr.com/) and/or [twitter](https://twitter.com/FadingCoast)!!


End file.
